Confusoes de uma Cullen
by kelzinha
Summary: Essa é uma continuação alternativa para Breaking Down, onde o destino de alguns personagens é modificado para dar mais emoção a história.  Renesmee Cullen,é doida, sua amiga Claire é mais doida ainda! Muita comedia vai rolar... Vale a pena conferir!
1. Aberracao

Esta FIC contém palavras de baixo calão e insinuação erótica.

É postada também no Twilight Brasil e no Orkut.

Capa feita pela leitora: Leticia Souza Clementino

No começo tudo parece normal, parado e fofo... mas as confusões vem a seguir...

**POV NESSIE**

Minha vida é uma loucura desde quando estava na barriga da minha mãe, minha família por parte do meu pai Edward, são vampiros, por parte da minha mãe Bella, são humanos, embora mamãe graças a mim, já seja uma vampira também (papai teve que lhe transformar no meu parto senão ela morreria), mas vovô Charlie e vovó Renne são humanos, e para completar, a família do meu melhor amigo Jacob é descente de lobos, ou seja, ele é meio que um... lobisomem.

É claro que no meio dessa confusão, nasceria essa aberração que sou eu, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, metade vampira e metade humana, todos ficam umas feras quando me rotulo assim de "aberração", mas é assim que eu me sinto, pois em todos os lugares que eu vou as pessoas ficam me olhando com a boca aberta como se eu fosse um ET, no entanto papai insiste em dizer que eles estão pensando exatamente o contrário (ah, meu pai pode ler a mente das pessoas) e que na verdade ficam impressionados com a minha beleza, eu não acredito muito nisso, afinal, para nossos pais sempre somos as criaturas mais lindas do mundo.

O mais engraçado é a reação do Jacob quando percebe algum cara me olhando, nunca vou esquecer meu primeiro dia de aula aqui em Dartmouth, essa é minha residência agora, ele quase fuzilou com os olhos a maioria dos rapazes do colégio, ele é muito alto e forte, dificilmente quando meu amigo esta por perto alguém ousa se aproximar de mim, ele age como um guarda costas, só não consigo entender o porquê de tanta preocupação. Na verdade eles são muito super protetores comigo, como seu eu fosse uma bonequinha de porcelana que está prestes a se quebrar a qualquer momento, embora todos saibam que isso seria impossível devido eu ter herdado a força do meu pai, sou mais resistente que pedra, mas eles parecem se esquecer disso.

Não poderia deixar de mencionar também que assim como alguns de minha família, tenho um poder especial, sou capaz de transmitir meus pensamentos através do toque, o que facilita muito minha comunicação quando não estou a fim de explicar as coisas através de palavras, mas é óbvio que só posso usar esse dom dentro de casa senão assustaria as pessoas ao meu redor, portanto seria pedir demais viver uma vida normal, mas toda minha família insiste para que isso aconteça. Saco!

Amanhã é meu aniversário de 6 anos de idade, mas para todos os efeitos é meu aniversário de 17, pois é essa a idade que aparento realmente ter, desde que nasci tenho tido um súbito de crescimento que parece ter se estabilizado somente agora, com certeza estão todos se preparando para uma grande festa de aniversário, afinal minha tia Alice não perderia por nada a oportunidade de organizar algum evento. Ouvi meu pai rir no andar de baixo com esse pensamento.

- Oi? Tem alguém acordada ai ainda? Jacob perguntou batendo na porta do meu quarto.

- Oi Jake, pode entrar ainda estou acordada. Ele entrou no quarto vestindo seu velho short de dormir, embora Jacob ser o Alpha do seu bando quileute de Forks, ele veio morar com a gente logo depois que eu nasci, ele deixou Sam que é Alpha também, tomando conta das coisas por lá, quando nos mudamos para cá, mas ele ainda consegue se corresponder com os outros quando está na forma de lobo, então mesmo distante ele esta sempre presente. Nunca entendi direito essa historia do Jacob vir morar com a gente, minha mãe disse que é porque eles sempre foram muito amigos e que o Jake sempre foi muito apegado a mim, meu pai olha meio torto toda vez que surge esse assunto, não entendo o motivo.

- E ai princesinha ansiosa para o dia de amanha? Ele sentou na beira da minha cama se aconchegou ao meu lado, e começou a me fazer cafuné para eu dormir, ele fazia isso todos os dias desde pequena.

- Uh...nem me fale... Respondi totalmente desanimada, eu sempre tive uma aversão a aniversários acho que puxei isso da minha mãe. Ele percebeu pelo tom da minha voz.

- Ness, querida, eu sei que você esta preocupada com as doideras que sua tia será capaz de fazer esse ano, mas lembre se que estarei do seu lado, caso seja necessário uma fuga repentina de emergência. Não pude deixar de sorrir, Jacob era tão engraçado, sempre arrumava um jeito de fazer meus problemas virarem uma piada.

- Só espero que dessa vez ela não faça a festa da Barbie, que nem ano passado, com balões cor de rosa, bolo cor de rosa, chapéu cor de rosa, só faltou a pantera cor de rosa. Jacob riu e eu corei só de lembrar a vergonha que passei com todos me olhando, meus pais se divertindo e minha tia realizada. – Seria só mais um motivo para todos rirem de mim. Ninguém era capaz de refrear minha tia.

- Ninguém é capaz de rir de você princesa... Jacob falou sério. - E eu arranco o pescoço de quem se atrever a fazer isso. Ele concluiu bufando.

- Jake então porque todo mundo me olha diferente na escola? Você acha que eles desconfiam do que somos? Questionei meio sonolenta.

- Claro que não Ness, eles te olham porque você é linda e não conseguem entender como uma pessoa pode ser tão incrível. Respondeu ele revirando os olhos. Jacob e meu pai eram igualzinhos nessa história de massagear meu ego.

- Mas eu achei que só a tia Rose era capaz de causar esse efeito nas pessoas.

- Ness, a rainha aguada da beleza, causa mais medo nas pessoas do que qualquer outro sentimento, também com aquela cara de mal humor que ela tem. Jacob disse isso gargalhando, eu juro que ouvi rosnados no andar de baixo, pela cara de satisfação do Jacob ele ouviu também o que fez com que ele se deliciasse ainda mais , ele e minha tia sempre tiveram uma rixa, mas no fundo eu sinto que os dois se gostam e brigam por hobby, ouvi meu pai sorrindo também. – Mas agora esta na hora de alguém dormir, pois teremos um longo dia amanhã.

- Tudo bem, Jake, você vai ficar aqui comigo, até eu dormir? Falei fechando os olhos, com o sono me dominando, embora meus pais não precisassem dormir, eu puxei esse lado humano da minha mãe, era uma droga, porque eu queria sempre estar acordada.

- Claro, claro, eu sempre estarei aqui Ness, serei seu anjo protetor... sussurrou Jacob, quando meus olhos não responderam mais.

E ai estão gostando? Comentem!


	2. Presentes

Quando abri os olhos levei um susto tão grande que até caí da cama, percebi que estava sendo observada por 8 pares de olhos dourados e um preto, era minha adorada família e meu melhor amigo esperando eu acordar. Que ótimo! Odiava ser pega de surpresa.

- Isso mesmo Ness, SURPRESA! Respondeu meu pai todo empolgado, odiava às vezes esse poder do meu pai de ler meus pensamentos, mesmo quando eu não queria mostrá-los.

- Aiiii porcaria, vocês querem mesmo me matar do coração em pleno aniversário? Reclamei me ajeitando na cama novamente.

- Querida, você sabe que não pode morrer do coração, mesmo tendo um batendo ai no peito. Respondeu mamãe com a cara mais angelical do mundo, ela se aproximou da minha cama com um pacote de presente. – Feliz aniversário meu anjo. Ela me entregou o pacotinho dourado com uma fita vermelha.

- Que isso mãe? Pergunta idiota eu sei, óbvio que se é meu aniversário e eu estou ganhando um pacote com laço, só pode ser um presente Dãã! Todos me fitaram ansiosos para que eu abrisse logo meu presente.

- Este é o nosso presente de aniversário pra você amor. Olhei para o papai que deu aquele sorriso torto preferido da mamãe.

- E já vi que você vai amar! Tia Alice falou animada. - Bem na verdade eu vi a reação dos outros ao seu redor, já que não consigo te ver claramente né? Ela revirou os olhos com cara de decepção, ela ficava frustrada toda vez que tentava ver alguma coisa e não conseguia.

- Uma chave? Legal! E o que ela abre? A porta da esperança? Falei sorrindo, com minha piadinha rídicula.

- Talvez devesse procurar a resposta da sua pergunta lá na garagem filha. Mamãe piscou pra mim.

OMG! OMG! Eu não acredito que vou ganhar o que estou pensando... Já me imaginei dentro de um Ferrari Spider conversível vermelho...

- Realmente você vai ficar linda dentro dele meu amor. Papai disse todo sorridente.

Dessa vez eu gostei que ele lesse meu pensamento, mais do que depressa eu saí literalmente voando do quarto e em menos de 2 segundos já estava na garagem, é lógico, que minha família chegou primeiro que eu. Tia Alice já estava com uma máquina fotográfica na mão, tirando várias fotos das minhas caras e bocas, não quero nem ver essas fotos depois, dá arrepio só de imaginar... Sem dúvida darei um chá sumiço nessa máquina mais tarde.

- Renesme Carlie Swan Cullen, porque eu tenho uma visão da minha máquina sendo arremessada no lago? A senhorita nem sonhe em fazer isso! – Tia Alice estava furiosa. Droga não devia ter tomado essa decisão antes de faze - lá.

- Não mesmo... Papai falou olhando pra mim. Dei de ombros, bom, vamos ao que interessa... meu presente, meu presente, uhuuu, não estava me contendo mais de tanta ansiedade. Olhei para a garagem e vi algo com um pano branco por cima, mais do que depressa retirei o pano e lá estava ele num vermelho reluzente do jeitinho que eu sempre quis. Meu FERRARI!

- UAU!... Foi só o que consegui expressar naquele momento. Olhei ao meu redor e todos estavam me olhando com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Comecei a dar pulinhos que nem uma retardada de tanta felicidade e corri para abraçar meu pai e minha mãe. – Muito obrigada, mãe, pai, amo muito vocês! Todos estavam rindo da minha cara, e daí? Eu tenho um Ferrari convesível, lálálálá! Eu preciso contar pra Claire, ela vai ter uma sincope de alegria.

Claire é minha melhor amiga humana, desde que entrei no colégio ela foi uma das únicas que meu recebeu de coração sem nenhum tipo de sentimento de inveja, ou algo do tipo, mesmo sabendo que ela não trairia minha confiança, eu não pude contar o nosso segredo a ela, segundo meu pai é o melhor para a segurança dela. Todos na minha família adoram a Claire, principalmente por sua pureza e bondade, tem como eu sei de tudo isso? Tenha um pai leitor de mentes e saberá a resposta.

- Só não seja imprudente Ness, pois se você dirigir a mais de 200 km/h as pessoas podem desconfiar. Meu pai disse com a maior cara lavada do mundo, como se ele dirigisse a 60 km/h né?

- Olha quem fala... Mamãe tirou as palavras da minha boca e todos nós caímos na gargalhada.

- Reneesme você vai dar atenção aos outros presentes, ou vai querer ganhar só esse? Falou tia Rose de mau humor, pra variar...

- Claro Tia, qual é a surpresa dessa vez? Ela ficou toda animada de novo.

- O meu presente e do Tio Em, é pra você usar na sua festa hoje.

Ah droga, tinha quase me esquecido da maldita festa. Percebi que Jacob estava ao meu lado e encostei discretamente minha mão no braço dele para mostrar a gente fugindo no meu carro novo a fim de se livrar da festa, caso minha Tia Alice tenha exagerado de novo. Jacob soltou um sorriso enorme com a visão dos meus pensamentos, o que me deixou boquiaberta, nunca havia reparado que Jake tinha um sorriso tão lindo, com dentes tão brancos, perfeitos e...

- RENESMEE! EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ MOCINHA! Berrou Tia Rose me dando um susto e me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Claro tia, é lindo! Respondi meio desorientada ainda.

- O que é lindo? Se você nem viu o presente? Por acaso você não estava prestando atenção em mim? O..Ow, acho que agora me ferrei, pensa rápido Ness... pensa, pensa...

- Calma tia, eu sei que não vi ainda, maaas, como tudo que eu ganho de você é sempre tão lindo, então imagino que dessa vez não seja diferente. Ela ficou toda sorridente, olhei pro meu pai e lancei um pensamento _"se contar a ela eu risco seu carro todinho_" ele assentiu com a cabeça segurando a risada.

Voltamos ao meu quarto e minha tia veio com um enorme pacote, abri e dentro dele havia um lindo vestido vermelho e um par de sandálias de salto. Pelo tamanho do vestido meu pai iria ficar um pouco aborrecido mais tarde.

Meus avôs me deram um daqueles celulares novos, que só falta sair andando, muito chique. Depois foi a vez de a Tia Alice me dar o presente dela e do Tio Jasper, um jogo de porta retratos, vazios, ela disse que era pra eu escolher as fotos que eu mais gostasse depois, que ela revelaria e as daria pra eu guardar de recordação do meu aniversário. Adorei o presente, com certeza as fotos não seriam nenhuma que eu estivesse nelas, afinal eu não era nada fotogênica. Meu pai soltou um rosnado bravo.

- Pai, você poderia, por favor, parar de ser tão intrometido e ler os meus pensamentos? Isso é invasão de privacidade sabia? Falei irritada, que saco, eu queria ter um escudo igual o da minha mãe, para bloquear os poderes do meu pai.

- Quando você vai parar de ficar se rebaixando em Ness, isso me deixa furioso, basta se olhar no espelho pra ver o quanto é linda. Mostrei a língua para ele e sai andando, que SACO!

- Ness! Escutei uma voz rouca me chamando enquanto eu descia as escadas.

- Oi Jake, desculpa é que meu pai às vezes me tira do sério...

- Não precisa se desculpar princesinha, eu sei, conheço muito bem seu pai e esse dom inconveniente dele. Nós dois rimos juntos, era impossível não sorrir ao ver Jacob sorrindo. – Então Ness, quero dar o seu presente de aniversário, posso?

Fiquei olhando para meu amigo que tirava uma caixinha aveludada do bolso do short, ele estava sem camisa com o peito nu a mostra. Nossa... é impressão minha ou os músculos do Jake estão maiores, mais definidos? Elaia em Ness? O que está acontecendo com você hoje? Só porque é seu aniversário resolveu acordar boba? Resolvi falar alguma coisa, porque os pensamentos hoje não estavam ajudando.

- Jake, não acredito que você gastou dinheiro comigo e...

- Calma Ness, eu não gastei um centavo com seu presente. Olhei para Jacob confusa enquanto ele me passava à caixinha, assim que abri vi uma linda pulseirinha com um pingente de coração. – Era de minha mãe, espero que goste.

Fiquei sem palavras, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, era sem duvida, o melhor presente de todos. Que meu pai não ouça isso, Jake colocou a pulseira em meu pulso e em seguida me deu um enorme abraço.

- Feliz aniversário princesa!

- Jake, você é o melhor amigo do mundo! Falei apertando ainda mais nosso abraço, de repente, senti uma sensação diferente com esse abraço, algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes, um calor percorrendo em minha espinha, não sabia identificar o que era, deu meio que um siricutico, uma aceleração no coração, um arrepio, sei lá, deve ter sido a emoção do presente, ou definitivamente aquele tombo que levei de manha deve ter afetado meu cérebro.

- RENEESME CARLIE SWAN CULLEN, SUBA AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE MOCINHA, TEMOS SÓ 5 HORAS PARA TE ARRUMAR! Certeza que minha tia Alice, não iria me errar hoje né?

- Xiiii... a general Alice já me achou, sessão tortura lá vamos nós! Falei batendo contingência pra Jacob, adorava irritar minha tia, ele sorriu e me deu um beijo no rosto.

- EU OUVI ISSO MOCINHA! Respondeu tia Alice do andar de cima.

Enquanto eu era feita de Barbie, pelas minhas tias, fiquei acariciando minha pulseira e lembrando o sorriso que me desconcertou horas atrás, eu queria entender porque de uma hora pra outra comecei a sentir essas coisas estranhas, não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo ultimamente, nunca tive essa reação ao lado de Jacob e olha que o conheço desde que nasci. Ele sempre foi como um irmão pra mim, não foi?

- Prontinha! Falou minha tia me virando para o espelho. Fiquei olhando, olhando, nossa não é que eu tava uma gata mesmo? Se eu fosse homem, me comia...

- Nossa tia, bom trabalho, conseguiu me deixar até que mais ou menos. Ela foi trincando os dentes com raiva, sabia que iria dar piti, então antes de despertar a fúria da nanica, falei – Brincadeirinha minha fada madrinha, eu estou um arraso! Foi o suficiente para ela alargar seu sorriso. - Só espero não virar abóbora meia noite... falei em tom de deboche, foi o suficiente para ela fechar a cara de novo.

- AAAHH PORRA, JÁ CHEGA VOCÊS DUAS! Tia Rose berrou nervosa - Agora suma daqui Ness, é a nossa vez de arrasar! Ela falou me expulsando do quarto.


	3. Visitantes

Desci as escadas gargalhando da cara das minhas tias maluquetes, já estava quase na metade dos degraus quando avistei Jacob se deliciando com um enorme pedaço de carne na sala, pra variar né? O bichinho que come... Jake mais parece um saco sem fundo, sorte dele que não pode engordar senão com certeza ele seria mais um leitão do que um lobo. Aliás, falando em comer, me lembrei que já faz algum tempo que não saio pra caçar, seria bom saciar minha sede com um belo leão da montanha, ando meio enjoada de comida humana mesmo, talvez se eu convidasse o Jake, ele iria comigo antes de enfrentarmos a maldita festa, afinal aquele lobo nunca recusa um convite para comida.

Assim que pensei em chamar o nome do Jacob, meu pai que estava beijando minha mãe parou imediatamente para me olhar, conseqüentemente todos que estavam ali menos Jacob, que estava concentrado demais para prestar atenção em algo que não fosse seu bife, olharam também, dei uma olhada pra eu mesma de cima a baixo e pensei encarando meu pai _"Que foi? Tô cagada?"_, não preciso nem dizer que ele ficou puto com isso né? Ah, ninguém manda ser enxerido.

- Não Nessie, você só esta incrivelmente linda! Ele me respondeu com cara de poucos amigos._Exagerado!_ Respondi em pensamento. Assim que meu pai terminou de pronunciar suas palavras, Jake, que foi o último a notar minha presença se virou para olhar, não sei o que aconteceu, mas assim que ele me viu se entalou com o pedaço de carne que estava comendo e por impulso saí correndo pra ajudar.

- Levanta o braço, Jacob! Gritei – Respira e inspira!

- Filha, ele está engasgado, não afogado. Falou meu pai num tom zombeteiro.

"_Há-há...Engraçadinho"_ Pensei com cara feia.

Em seguida, dei um "leve" tapinha nas costas dele, que o pedaço de carne voou a uns 10 metros de distância acertando em cheio a cabeça do tio Emmet que estava no sofá assistindo a um jogo na TV. – Oops... Às vezes eu me esqueço do tamanho da minha força, nessa hora todos começaram a gargalhar da cara de besta do meu tio, que soltou um rosnado e um berro.

- PUTA QUE PARIU CACHORRO, VOCÊ ME PAGA! Jacob não conseguia nem responder de tanto que se contorcia na gargalhada, da cena que sinceramente foi hilária, quanto mais à gente ria, mais meu tio ficava bravo. – AHHH QUER SABER? VÃO A MERDA!Ele disse por fim, virando as costas e continuou assistindo o jogo. Meu tio Emmet é um dos caras mais engraçado que conheço, ele é espontâneo, todas suas atitudes são impulsivas o que o torna um desenho animado.

– Isso é o que dá comer que nem um desesperado Jake, você acha que o mundo vai acabar na falta de comida?

- Ness, vo...você... es...está...LINDA! Ele me olhou da cabeça aos pés, não podia deixar de zuar com ele né?

- Que isso Jacob, ta entalado ainda? Por isso ta gaguejando?Precisa de outro tapinha? Essa realmente foi muito boa, todos começaram a rir da cara do Jacob, menos ele é claro que ficou muito sem graça. – Ah, e obrigada pelo elogio.

- Realmente filha está linda, mas esse vestido não está muito curto não? Claro que meu pai iria falar do vestido.

- NÃÃÃOO! Não precisei nem responder, minhas tias berraram juntas do andar de cima. Simplesmente olhei pro meu pai com um sorrisinho de satisfação e arqueei uma sobrancelha, _"Bem feito!"_

- Jacob, eu estava pensando... O que você acha de sairmos pra caçar antes da porcaria da festa? Talvez um leão da montanha anime um pouco meu estado de espírito para enfrentar o tormento mais tarde.

- Claro, princesinha, mas então vamos agora, porque se por acaso eu te atrasar na sua festa de aniversário a loira aguada e a tampinha vidente vão me matar.

- RENESMEE, SE VOCÊ SUJAR SEU VESTIDO E DESPENTEAR O CABELO VAI SE VIR COMIGO E JACOB, SEU CACHORRO FEDORENTO, TAMPINHA É SUA TIA DE PERNA ABERTA! Berrou tia Alice do andar de cima, ela não perdia uma mesmo.

- OK general! Respondi sorrindo.

Quando estávamos nos preparando pra sair...

"DIM DOM" tocou a campainha.

Nossa! Será que meus convidados já começaram a chegar? Mas era tão cedo ainda, imaginei que minha tortura fosse começar só mais tarde. Corri para atender, quando abri a porta, não acreditei no que vi, eram mesmo Seth, Quil, Embry e...LEAH? Aquela morena alta, com um corpo escultural era mesmo a LEAH? A Ex namorada do Jacob?

- SURPRESAAA! Seth e Quil falaram juntos. Ao ouvir a voz deles Jacob imediatamente se juntou a mim com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Caras, que bom que vocês vieram! Ahh, quanto tempo! Ele disse cumprimentando os meninos. - Leaah! Você por acaso cresceu mais? Está LINDA! Jacob disse beijando Leah no rosto. Ah que maravilha, todo mundo é "linda" agora pro Jacob, que falta de senso crítico.

- Eu acho que dei uma encorpada nesse tempo, devem ser os hormônios femininos se aflorando na lobinha aqui. Ela disse sorrindo e encarando Jacob de um jeito malicioso, me senti meio irritada com a situação. Tio Jasper estava me encarando confuso, acho que ele percebeu minhas emoções.

- Hey, é o MEU aniversário, então dá pra vocês falarem COMIGO? Falei irritada, todos riram e vieram me abraçar, devem ter pensado que eu estava brincando.

- Olha pra você Ness, como esta... er... GOS...TOSA! Falou Seth me fazendo dar uma voltinha, meu pai e Jake trincaram os dentes com esse comentário do Seth, eu adorei ver a cara de tacho dos dois, por isso ele sempre foi meu segundo lobinho preferido. – Só espero que agora pare de crescer né? Senão seu próximo presente será uma bengala. Ele tinha que me zuar, senão não seria o Seth.

- Há há... Engraçadinho, estou morrendo de rir. Dei um peteleco na nuca dele e depois lhe dei um abraço. - Oi Embry, oi Quil... Leah... Acenei com a cabeça. - Estou muito feliz que estejam aqui! Abracei a todos, enquanto Leah me encarava da cabeça aos pés, ela nunca foi muito com a minha cara. – E o resto do pessoal, porque não vieram?

- Alguém tinha que ficar pra cuidar da reserva, mas Sam e Cia mandaram um enorme beijo pra você e exigiu que aparecesse por lá qualquer dia. Respondeu Quil, olhando por trás dos meus ombros.

- Eu bem que estava sentindo um cheiro ruim lá de cima... É óbvio que esse comentário só podia ter partido do Tio Em que desceu as escadas se cheirando. – VIU ROSE, EU AVISEI QUE NÃO ERA EU QUE ESTAVA FEDENDO. Ele gritou para minha tia que só soltou um rosnado do quarto. – E ai fedorentos tudo em cima? Meu tio chegou cumprimentando todos, com aquela batidinha na mão e tapinha nas costas, por incrível que pareça, meu tio Em se tornou grande amigo dos quileutes, principalmente do Paul e do Quil, deve ser porque eles sempre tiveram algo em comum, adoram uma briga e curtição pra sair do tédio. – E o fracote do Paul, não veio?

- Não, o Sam pediu que ele ficasse lá pra revezamento de turnos, sem contar que... você sabe que ele está encoleirado agora né? A Rachel só falta falar "Paul se fingi de morto" que ele obedece, a gente alopra muito ele, por isso que eu não troco minha vida de pegação por nada. Quil respondeu revirando os olhos. _**(N/A: AQUI O Quil ainda não conhece a Claire e não teve imprinting com ela)**_. - Mas ele mandou te dar um recado, disse que a próxima vez que você for lá ou ele aparecer por aqui, vai querer a revanche daquela queda de braço do verão passado.

- Ah claro, ele vai perder de novo. Todos riram. – Eu nem acredito que o pit Bull, ta virando um poodle de madame, hahahaha, todo adestradinho, concordo com você Quil, quem tem que dominar o relacionamento, somos nós, o negócio é pegação... Disse meu tio todo se achando, todo mundo riu porque a gente sabe que tia Rose faz dele gato e sapato e ele morre de medo dela.

Para grande azar do meu tio, nesse exato momento, minha tia havia descido a escada silenciosamente e estava bem atrás dele, de braços cruzados, com uma cara que prefiro não comentar. Quero só ver como meu tio vai se livrar dessa, após esse "fabuloso" comentário, é hoooje que bicho ia pegar.

- Hã...hãã... Pigarrou minha tia.


	4. Descobertas

POV Emmet

_OMG! OMG! Caralho, fala pra mim que não é a Rose que está atrás de mim_, pensei olhando para o Edward que estava as gargalhadas, ele acenou com a cabeça e fez um gesto de que ela iria arrancar meu pescoço. Eu definitivamente estava FUDIDO. O que você vai dizer pra ela Emmet? Ai...ai, pensa sua mula, pensa...

- Amorzinhooooo lindo, minha jóia preciosa, você viu quem veio pra festa da Nessie? Eu te avisei que o fedor não era do meu sovaco. Falei da maneira mais sínica do mundo, foi o melhor que pude fazer, será que eu consegui convence - lá? Só tinha um jeito de saber, fui me virando lentamente para encarar a fera, olhei ao redor e vi toda atenção voltada a mim. _Legal! Olá prazer, eu sou o Emmet, o mais novo palhaço morto da corte_, porque todos estavam morrendo de rir da minha cara de idiota, menos Rosalie, é lógico, a expressão dela era indecifrável, mas eu conhecia muito bem o significado daquele olhar...

- Quem bom Emmet! Fico muito feliz em saber que o negócio é "pegação", seguirei seu conselho hoje à noite na festa da Ness e o senhor não ouse me procurar, entendeu? Amorzinhoooo lindo! Falou ela me imitando, em seguida, empinou o nariz toda cheia de moral virou as costas e saiu andando.

Noooossa cara, essa mulher é DEMAIS! Ela simplesmente acabou comigo aqui na frente de todo mundo, da maneira mais elegante possível, me deixando com a maior cara de babaca. E é exatamente por isso que a cada dia eu me apaixono mais por ela. Desde que a conheço, Rose sempre foi assim, muito segura de si e não se rebaixa por qualquer coisa, sem contar que ela estava incrivelmente MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA com aquele vestido roxo, mais um pouco preciso de um babador. Bem feito Emmet, você e sua boca grande... Dessa vez ia ser difícil amansar a fera, FUDEU! Greve de sexo.

- É Emmetizinho, ainda bem que é você quem domina o relacionamento né? Só que se esqueceu de mencionar a parte que a Rose que domina você primeiro, Hahahaha... Todos riram junto com Quil e eu continuei com a mesma cara de tapado.

- Pô cara, não zoa terei que dar um jeito de fazer as pazes com ela, senão ou ficarei na seca por décadas, ou levarei hoje à noite meu certificado de corno. Vocês viram como ela estava linda? Droga! Eu parecia àquelas criancinhas mimadas que acabara de perder o doce.

- Calma tio, a gente vai te ajudar. Disse a Nessie apontando para ela e o Jacob.

- Opa, opa, princesinha, me inclua fora dessa, ele e a loura aguada que se virem. Nesse momento, Ness apertou o braço do Jacob e lhe deu uma olhada, com certeza estava passando algum pensamento, porque no mesmo instante ele revirou os olhos. – Tá bom, ta bom, nós vamos ajudar...humf! Bufou Jacob.

Na minha situação qualquer ajuda seria bem vinda, mas eu acho que dessa vez nem Jesus me salva mais.

POV JACOB

Que saco, a Nessie me obrigou a ajudar o casal de ogros sugadores de sangue a se reconciliar, virei cúpido agora?Poupe-me né? O Emmet faz as merdas e agora eu tenho que consertar? Ele que se vire com a Barbie oxigenada. Só vou ajudar porque a Ness, me mostrou ela brava e sem falar comigo por 1 década, ai é golpe baixo.

- Ness, falando em ajudar... Que horas suas amigas vão chegar hein? Você vai me apresentar a todas, não vai? Quil continua o mesmo pegador galinha de sempre, fiquei sabendo que ele fez a rapa lá na reserva, saiu até briga das meninas por causa dele.

POV NESSIE

Quil não tinha jeito mesmo, não podia ver um rabo de saia que já saía abanando.

- Claro Quil, mas já vou avisando que minhas amigas de verdade, são poucas, então se você se atrever a magoar qualquer uma delas eu te arrebento. Falei em tom de ameaça.

- Sempre estressadinha hein Nessie, puxou o gênio da sua mãe. Eu e minha mãe lançamos um olhar e um rosnado exatamente igual para o Quil, meu pai ficou todo orgulhoso e soltou um meio sorriso torto.

Eu sempre tive que ter muita cautela na escolha dos meus amigos, então eu podia contar nos dedos às pessoas que eu poderia confiar, Claire, Bree e Mary eram as únicas, embora nenhuma soubesse de fato o nosso segredo, elas babavam por todos os homens da minha família, Bree, fala que com todo o respeito a minha mãe, meu pai é o homem mais bonito que ela já viu na vida. (_**N/A: Conta uma novidade?).**___Nós quatro já fomos eleitas as garotas mais bonitas e populares da escola (não sei aonde eles viram isso em mim, devem ter votado nas meninas e eu entrei por tabela porque ando junto com elas) isso despertou a inveja das mulheres e o interesse dos homens. Assim que entrei na escola meu pai vasculhou os pensamentos de cada um em relação a mim, de certo modo foi ruim, pois nenhum rapaz hetero passou no teste, segundo ele, seus pensamentos eram proibidos para pessoas da minha idade, não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso, só sei que deixou Jake e ele furiosos no começo, com o tempo fui contornando a situação e hoje já tenho permissão para conversar com alguns, sob a supervisão do Jacob, tem horas que ele é pior que meu pai. Bom, enfim, nessas vasculhadas de mente se salvaram apenas minhas três amigas.

- Relaxa Ness, só me apresenta a mulherada e o resto... Xá comigo! Sorriu Quil batendo no peito. Apenas suspirei e sai andando derrotada, já sabia que não ia ganhar essa discussão mesmo, talvez ele pegasse alguma das vagabundas do meu colégio, opções pra ele não iria faltar. Aliás, eu ainda estava com sede e se eu não saísse para caçar agora não conseguiria voltar a tempo pra festa, até que isso não seria má idéia, mas só de pensar na fúria das minhas tias mais tarde, rapidamente desisti da fuga e outra, precisava ajudar tio Emmet com a tia Rose, a coisa estava feia pro lado dele e conhecendo minha tia do jeito que eu conheço, tenho certeza que essa noite promete.

- Jaco... Virei pro lado para apressá-lo, mas me deparei com o vazio... ué? Cadê o Jake? Ele não estava aqui do meu lado agora mesmo? Resolvi dar uma olhada rápida pelo ambiente, não seria difícil encontrá-lo já que sinto seu cheiro amadeirado a quilômetros de distância.

Quando olhei para o lugar de onde vinha sua deliciosa fragrância, me deparei com uma cena. Leah estava se insinuando da forma mais vulgar, contornando as linhas do peito nu do Jacob e sussurrando em seu ouvido. Nessas horas eu agradecia muito pelo meu lado vampiro, pois mesmo com os dois estando a uns bons metros de distância não precisei me esforçar muito para ouvir a conversa.

- Nossa Jake, você está cada vez melhor hein? Não vejo a hora de te ver se transformando peladinho de novo, hummm, dá arrepios só de pensar... Então ela soltou uma risadinha maliciosa pra ele. Como ele ousa abrir aquele sorriso lindo para ela?

Eu não acredito que Leah estava cantando o Jake. Eu sabia que ela tinha alguma outra intenção quando veio pra minha festa, afinal, Leah Clearwater nunca foi com minha cara, nunca perdoou o fato do Jacob terminar com ela pra vir morar com a gente aqui em Dartmouth, ela sempre me achou a responsável pelo fim de seu relacionamento e agora, estava tudo muito claro, Leah estava aqui pra seduzi-lo e tentar levá-lo de volta. Como assim? Ele é MEU AMIGO! Eu não vou deixar essa piranha com 4 patas tirar MEU MELHOR AMIGO de mim, nem que para isso eu tenha que lutar... E qual parte do EX NAMORADA ela não entendeu? E porque eu estou tão irritada? E o que é isso que esta acontecendo comigo? Eu estava muito confusa, minha mente estava a mil por hora.

Nesse momento, uma sensação estranha invadiu meu ser, uma mistura de emoções, nunca havia sentido tamanha raiva dentro de mim, não sei explicar o que e como foi aquilo, apenas senti um rosnado ecoar em meu peito, meus dentes trincaram e um único nome me veio à mente:

_"JACOB!"_ Pensei. Eu disse... PENSEI? E...se eu apenas pensei... então por que todos de repente me olharam com uma cara assustada?

- Me chamou Nessie? Perguntou Jacob paralisado com os olhos arregalados e confusos. Agora não sei se ele se assustou com o meu rosnado ou por ter ouvido meu pensamento. Peraí...Eu entendi mal ou ele ouviu meu pensamento? Como ele ouviu meu pensamento se eu nem toquei nele? Como se ele nem era o intrometido do meu pai? OMG! Quem nasceu primeiro o ovo ou a galinha?

AAAHH PARA TUDO QUE EU QUERO DESCEEER!

Mas será que todos conseguiram me ouvir ou só Jacob?

Em meio a tantas perguntas sem respostas e a vergonha estampada em minhas bochechas, sai correndo em direção ao jardim.

_"NÃO QUERO QUE NINGUÉM VENHA ATRÁS DE MIM, POR FAVOR!"_ Arrisquei o pensamento, não sabia se alguém tinha me ouvido ou não, mas eu precisava ficar sozinha e em paz.

POV DE JACOB

- Alguém poderia me explicar o que acabou de acontecer? - Eu ainda estava na mesma posição de estátua. Ouvi Nessie chamar meu nome, mas não ouvi o som de sua voz, foi como se ela tivesse invadido meus pensamentos.

- Acho que a Nessie acabou de desenvolver seu talento. Respondeu o leitor de mentes, com a mesma cara de panaca que a minha. – Eu não estava prestando muita atenção em Renesmee, então não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu, só sei que seus pensamentos de repente ficaram obscuros e foram sumindo pra mim e eu só consegui ouvir a parte que ela queria ficar sozinha. Edward estava frustrado agora, ele odiava não saber das coisas.

- Relaxa gente, ela só teve um pitizinho idiota, sempre foi mimada mesmo... humpf... e tem a quem puxar né?... Bufou Leah, olhando sugestivamente para Bella, que trincou os dentes. A Leah sempre perdia a grande oportunidade de ficar calada. Nessa hora senti o ambiente ficar mais leve, devia ser o Emo chupador de sangue, que estava controlando as emoções.

- Cala a boca Leah! Se não tem o que dizer é melhor ficar quieta do que falar tanta merda. Seth era o único que tinha coragem de repreender Leah.

- Vai pra BOSTA, Seth! Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui discutindo essas baboseiras com vocês. Fui! Leah virou as costas e saiu andando, antes de passar pela porta ela olhou para mim e sorriu. – Jacob, depois eu te procuro para terminarmos aquela conversinha de antes ouviu? Ela deu uma piscadinha e foi embora.

Definitivamente a Leah não muda, quando quer uma coisa não tem escrúpulos, nem limite simplesmente passa por cima de tudo e todos para alcançar seus objetivos, o que a torna uma pessoa dissimulada e egoísta, embora ela não acredite esse foi o principal motivo para eu terminar com nosso namoro.

Mini Flash Back

Naquela estávamos escalados para o mesmo turno de vigília, Leah sempre fora muito bonita e eu vivia uma fase meio "Quil" (traduzindo caiu na rede é peixe), eu já tinha percebido seus os pensamentos e olhares impuros comigo, aliás, não só eu como todos perceberam, privacidade é algo que não existe no vocabulário de um lobo.

- Jake, você já imaginou um beijo de lobo? Disse ela se aproximando de mim.

- O que Leah? Perguntei confuso.

-Já imaginou como seria um lobo beijando uma loba, na forma de lobo?

-Hã? Não consegui terminar ela me lascou um beijo que todos os outros na minha mente ficaram tão assustados quanto eu, exceto Seth que se sentiu enojado, ela percebeu isso.

- Agora eu quero um na forma humana. - Falou ela se transformando e ficando completamente nua na minha frente, em respeito à Seth desviei o olhar e comecei a caminhar na direção das árvores. – Não Jake, espere!Quero você se transformando aqui na minha frente e agora. Ela disse acariciando meus pêlos. Eu até que tentei responder, mas a comunicação entre nós, com ela humana e eu lobo era meio difícil, então resolvi fazer o que ela me pediu.

- Nossa Jake, eu sei que acabei te vendo nu por muitas vezes, mas a cada dia você me surpreende mais, esses músculos... Esses braços... Essas pernas... Essa bunda... Esse... ela não terminou a frase, foi me beijando, tirando completamente minha auto defesa, como estava na seca já fazia algum tempo e solteiro da Silva Sauro acabei cedendo as suas investidas, transamos ali mesmo no meio do mato.

Fim do Mini Flash Back

Depois disso, ficamos juntos por apenas 2 meses, até que fui me irritando com as maldades de Leah, seu ciúme possessivo, seu jeito dominador, suas mentiras e principalmente sua raiva por Renesmee.

Ela sempre soube que Renesmee era a prioridade numero 1 na minha vida, ela era como uma irmã que eu fui designado a amar, cuidar e proteger por toda a eternidade( por causa do imprinting), ela era apenas uma criança, mas Leah nunca entendeu isso, sempre estava pensando alguma maneira de se livrar de Renesmee, o leitor de mentes percebeu e me contou, o que foi a gota d'agua pra mim.

Quando Carlisle decidiu se mudar de Forks, por causa do súbito crescimento da Ness, foi o timing perfeito para eu acabar de uma vez por todas com aquela palhaçada de namoro e me mudar junto com eles.

Ela nunca aceitou a minha decisão, vejo isso constantemente em sua mente, está sempre planejando algo para tentar me reconquistar de novo, eu só não esperava que fosse passar por cima de sua aversão a Nessie e vir em sua festa, muito cara de pau, definitivamente Leah era pior do que eu imaginava.

Aliás,o que estava acontecendo com a Ness hoje? O que foi aquilo agora pouco? Ela desenvolveu seus poderes, que linda, minha princesinha esta crescendo... falando nisso, ela estava realmente linda naquele vestido, até que a Miss Oxigenada, teve bom gosto na escolha do presente que vergonha fiquei até sem fala quando a vi descendo as escadas. O que será que a deixou tão irritada? Eu a ouvi pensar meu nome, e... Cara é lógico que... Claro que foi Jacob seu imbecil, ela havia te convidado para caçar, mas a Leah e suas cantadas de quinta te distraíram. Ness tava puta, porque eu tinha me esquecido de caçar com ela. Preciso ir atrás dela, pedir desculpas... Jake, ela pediu pra ninguém ir, comecei a questionar comigo mesmo, mas eu não sou ninguém, sou o MELHOR AMIGO dela. Oras!

- Vou atrás dela! Falei decidido, o leitor de mentes ainda inconformado por não ler mais a mente da filha, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Eu repimi o sorriso, adorava aquela cara de Monalisa do Edward. Quanto aos outros, ninguém se manifestou, ainda estavam assustados com o rosnado e o poder de Ness.

- Ela foi para o leste cachorro, pude ver ao seu redor. Falou a vidente. – Trate de trazê-la intacta para a festa.

- Não precisava ter me dito onde ela está Nanica, eu tenho focinho, sabia? Ela bufou, mostrou o dedo do meio e subiu de novo. Eu era capaz de sentir o cheiro da Nessie a milhas de distância, sem esforço, seu odor era maravilhoso e inconfundível.

Sem contar que eu já sabia exatamente aonde encontrá-la.

POV NESSIE

Próximo da minha casa havia um lugar lindo, com penhascos enormes, cachoeiras, muito parecido com La Push, lá era meu refúgio quando eu precisava ficar sozinha. Eu tinha que colocar meus pensamentos no lugar, entender de fato o que estava acontecendo tanto comigo, quanto com meus talentos.

E se agora eu realmente pudesse transmitir meus pensamentos eu estava mais do que ferrada, só de imaginar todos sabendo o que estou sentindo pelo Jacob, inclusive o próprio Jacob, já começa a me dar um treco. Vou parecer ridícula, ele vai rir de mim, vai me achar uma idiota, o que ele iria querer comigo tendo um monumento como a Leah atrás dele? OMG! Isso não está acontecendo... O que ele iria pensar se soubesse que eu quero arrancar cada fio de cabelo dela com a pinça. Droga! A realidade é que eu estava morrendo de ciúme do Jacob.

Só tem uma pessoa que pode me ajudar a definir esses sentimentos loucos que começaram a surgir de repente hoje de manhã: Claire.

Olha que maravilha Renesmee Cullen, então, num belo dia você acorda e percebe que seu melhor amigo é um cara incrivelmente sexy, com um sorriso perfeito e um cheiro extremamente convidativo, para completar a biscate de 4 patas da ex dele, resolve aparecer pra tentar levá-lo de você e agora além de tudo, você pode deixar isso escapar para os outros porque seus ilustres poderes resolvem se aflorar bem no dia que descobre tudo isso. Tanta coisa boa pra eu herdar da minha mãe e eu fico justo com o imã pro azar? Que merda!

O que vou fazer agora? Não vou entregar o meu Jake de bandeja para aquela lambisgóia nem fudendo, tudo bem, eu sei que ele não é meu, mas mesmo assim, eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, pra despertar a atenção dele, mostrar que eu cresci e não sou mais criança ( desconsiderando a idade real), hoje quando ele me viu descendo as escadas eu senti seu olhar sobre mim, talvez não fosse nada além de um irmão admirado,mas eu tenho que tentar fazer alguma coisa, ele tem que entender que não é meu irmão. Será que eu conto tudo isso pra ele? Eu nunca lhe escondi nada desde que nasci, Jake sempre foi meu confidente, meu tudo, me conhecia melhor até do que eu mesma. OMG!

Tirei o celular do bolso, precisava ligar pra Claire.

- Alô?

- Claire, sou eu amiga...

- Oi Ness, eu sei que estou um pouco atrasada, mas já estou indo pra festa, só falta eu terminar de secar minha franja e... - Droga, mais essa, a merda da festa.

- Não Claire, não é isso. - Se ela começasse a falar não ia parar mais.

- Então o que foi?

- Amiga estou com um problema muito sério...

- O QUE ACONTECEU RENESMEE? CAIU? MACHUCOU-SE? Sorri do outro lado da linha, era praticamente impossível eu cair e me machucar, só a Claire pra imaginar essas coisas.

- Fica quieta Claire, não é isso...é que... eu... eu... - Não estava conseguindo encontrar as palavras pra explicar.

- Desembucha logo Renesmee! Já estou ficando sem unha aqui. Claire era a pessoa mais curiosa da face da terra.

- Então, eu acho que... estou...afim...do...Jake! Pronto falei!

- Você o que Ness?

- TÁ SURDA CARALHO? Gritei sem paciência já. - Eu acho que estou gostando do Jacob.

- OOOW NESStressadinha, que lindooooo! Mas calma, vamos avaliar a situação. Responda-me algumas coisas... Desde quando? Como? E por que você acha isso?

- Bom eu não sei direito, digamos que hoje eu acordei diferente. Como? Enfim, comecei enxergar Jake com outros olhos, percebi o quanto sua forma é perfeita, seu abdômen definido, o seu sorriso é incrível, seus dentes brancos refletem o que as palavras não são capazes de dizer. Que piegas isso...

- AAAHH... Suspiramos as duas juntas.

- Por que você esta suspirando também Claire, bebeu?

- Ainda não, só mais tarde na sua festa e é lógico que eu vou suspirar né? Eu sempre achei seu amigo um BAITA DUM GOSTOSO, você sabe disso, demorou tempo demais pra você poder enxergar também... Eu sempre quis um melhor amigo desse aqui em casa pra mim também... ai ai... ooo dilííííciaaaaa... Claire era muito engraçada, eu já estava gargalhando...

- OMG! Claire FOCO! Falei entre risos.

- Ok, Ness, desculpa me empolguei. Então além das razões óbvias que já foram citadas porque você acha isso?

- Porque eu senti uma crise de raiva muito grande com a chegada da ex-namorada dele, que fica se jogando que nem uma biscate pra cima... Acho que já te falei uma vez da Leah... e...

- LEAH? AQUELA EX DELE, VAGABUNDA DISSIMULADA DE FORKS ESTA AQUI? Berrou Claire, minha audição já era sensível naturalmente, ainda com ela gritando desse jeito tive que tirar o telefone da orelha,quase estourou meu tímpano.

- Porra dá pra parar de gritar desse jeito? E, sim, ela veio pra minha festa.

- Você a convidou?

- Claro, Claire, eu adoro festas e adoro convidar gente que me odeia. Sua anta! No mínimo minha tia Alice mandou o convite para todos de La Push e ela "se sentiu" convidada.

- E o que você pretende fazer em relação a isso tudo?

- Claire, minha amiga linda, você concorda comigo que se... – Fui falando suave... – eu soubesse o que eu vou fazer... - fui aumentando o tom de voz... – EU NÃO PRECISARIA TE LIGAR, MERDA?

- Ness, realmente fazer 17 anos esta te deixando com um mau humor horrível, cruuuzesss! Revirei os olhos. – Bom, a primeira coisa a se fazer é não contar nada pro Jake sobre isso, até decidimos realmente o que vamos fazer, tudo bem?– Claire era muito complexa. _Que ótimo!_ Pensei.

- Ótimo mesmo Ness! Mas que estranho eu não ouvi sua voz dizendo isso, apenas a escutei na minha mente, ta vendo você ta me deixando doida já...

- Claire eu não sei se consigo esconder isso dele. - Mais essa agora, dava pra ficar pior?

- Por que não? A voz dela estava confusa.

- Digamos que pra completar acordei muito "transparente" hoje. – Respondi na dúvida, como eu queria falar tudo pra Claire, mas não podia.

- Não estou te entendendo... – De repente senti um cheiro amadeirado vindo em minha direção, agora sim FUDEU DE VEZ! Dá pra piorar ainda mais? Melhor não perguntar!

- Claire, preciso desligar agora, o Jacob esta se aproximando, vá pra minha casa que a gente se fala na festa.

- Mas Renes...

- Tchau Claire. Desliguei o telefone e fiquei traduzindo o hino da Etiópia mentalmente, não podia deixar nada vazar. Aprendi essa tática com a tia Alice, sempre que ela queria esconder algo do meu pai, ela imaginava coisas absurdas.

- Nessie? Esta tudo bem? Ele falou se aproximando. – O que aconteceu com você minha princesinha? – Meu coração começou disparar.

- Não é nada Jacob! Eu não pedi pra ficar sozinha? Ou vocês não conseguiram ouvir? Falei seca, na esperança dele dizer que não.

- Ouvimos sim, mas eu ouvi também você me chamar furiosa. Mas pelo que parece só eu a ouvi chamar meu nome, seu pai esta irritadíssimo, hahaha, disse que de repente seus pensamentos ficaram obscuros pra ele e...

- Como é que é, Jacob? Meu pai não conseguiu me ouvir? - Perguntei surpresa.

- Ele disse que não estava prestando muita atenção em você naquele momento, mas que de repente seus pensamentos foram desaparecendo. Foi muito engraçado a cara de banana que seu pai fez. Ok, tudo bem, admito que a minha não esteja muito diferente. – Eu nem estava ouvindo direito o que Jacob dizia, apenas me concentrei numa coisa.

- Jake, você consegue ouvir meu pensamento agora?- Continuava traduzindo o hino da Etiópia.

- Não Ness, não ouço nada... em seguida direcionei meu pensamento pra ele. – Espera ai? Que porra é essa que você esta cantando? – OMG! Não acredito no que esta acontecendo.

- Hahaha, Jake, você tem noção do que esta acontecendo? Eu acho que desenvolvi o escudo da minha mãe com o poder invertido do meu pai.

- Do que você esta falando Renesmee? Perguntou confuso, Jacob era lerdo mesmo.

- Jake, eu consigo direcionar meus pensamentos somente para quem eu quero que ouça, como se eu tivesse o escudo da minha mãe, unido com o poder inverso do meu pai.

- Exemplifique Renesmee. - Estava difícil mesmo do lobo pegar no tranco.

- Presta atenção! Vou pensar numa coisa. Pensei que estávamos atrasados sem me concentrar. – Você esta me ouvindo?

- Não! Respondeu ele ainda mais confuso.

- E agora? Pensei a mesma coisa direcionando o pensamento pra ele.

- Porra é mesmo estamos atrasa... CARALHO NESS!ISSO É DEMAIS! HAHAHHAHAHAHA IMAGINA A CARA DO LEITOR SANGUESSUGA TODA VEZ QUE ELE TENTAR TE OUVIR E NÃO CONSEGUIR HAHAHAHAHA, MUITO BOM NESS, MANDOU BEM, VAI SER A MESMA DE QUANDO ELE NÃO CONSEGUIA ENTENDER SUA MÃE.

Jacob estava se divertindo e eu estava aliviada, por ter resolvido parte dos meus problemas, mas o pior ainda estava por vir.

- Princesinha, eu quero te pedir desculpas, por não ter ido caçar com você hoje, Leah estava enchendo meu ouvido de abobrinhas e acabei me distraindo...

- OK Jacob, não vamos mais falar disso. – Não queria mesmo começar esse assunto agora.

- Mas...

- Jacob você gosta da sua cabeça, ai no pescoço?

- Hein?

- Porque se a gente demorar mais 5 minutos a general vai arranca - lá e empalhá-la pra deixar de enfeite na estante da sala, e outra, precisamos ajudar o Tio Em, tenho certeza que a tia Rose vai aprontar uma boa com ele essa noite.

- Tudo bem, você venceu vamos, mas depois eu ainda quero falar com você, mocinha. Disse ele me carregando nas costas.


	5. Encontros e Desencontros

POV NESSIE

Eu estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos (ocultos) que inconscientemente comecei a fungar seu pescoço, um cheiro amadeirado, suave e tentador, invadiu o meu ser, me fazendo perder a noção de quem era e o que estava fazendo ali, era tão delicioso que dava até vontade de morder... Com os olhos fechados, involuntariamente fui aproximando os meus lábios de sua clavícula, senti minha respiração ficar irregular, e então, de repente... NHACK! Sim, eu fiz isso... dei lhe uma baita mordida no pescoço. _"Hum...Que gostoso..."_ pensei.

- AIIIII NEEESS, O QUE FOI ISSO, FICOU DOIDA? Gritou Jacob com a mão no pescoço, imediatamente ele me tirou de suas costas e parou pra me olhar. Eu não acredito no que acabei de fazer, puta que pariu Renesmee, é bom pensar em algo bem inteligente pra dizer.

- Por que você me mordeu Ness?

- Ué Jake, eu sempre te mordi desde pequena e você nunca reclamou... Fui transmitindo na mente dele imagens de quando eu era bebê e vivia mordendo o dedo dele. Eu era foda, nem acredito que arrumei uma desculpa tão rápida, sem contar que eu já estava mais que satisfeita por ele não ter ouvido a parte do "GOSTOSO", isso sim, seria uma tremenda saia justa...

- Eeeeeuuuu te chamei de GOSTOSO? Falei me fingindo surpresa, deixando ele mais sem graça ainda.

- Aaaahhh Jake... Isso foi culpa sua! – Coloquei as mãos no rosto. - Estou com tanta sede que já estou até delirando... Eu tinha uma arma infalível nessas horas. Preparei minha melhor cara de coitada e comecei a chorar.

– BUUUÁÁÁ, você não foi caçar comigo e agora estou até vendo água no deserto, BUUUÁÁÁÁ. - Nossa, que merda de desculpa foi essa que eu arrumei, resolvi chorar mais, assim ele não teria como pensar na bosta que falei. – BUÁÁÁÁ, desc... descul.. . pa Jaaake. Falei soluçando.

- Vamos. – Disfarcei o sorriso.

- ALICE! Suspiramos juntos.

- Vai me dizer que você não sabe o que é uma festa? Ela estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – E em relação ao palco... eu não faço a menor idéia do que sua tia quer com ele. – Ela sorriu de novo, dessa vez sarcástica, com certeza, já tinha visto o que iria acontecer.

- Eu prometi pra sua tia que não contaria a ninguém, mas relaxa Ness, todos vão tirar proveito da raiva de sua tia. Inclusive...VOCÊ! hahaha, agora vá ao banheiro e arrume essa maquiagem, você esta toda borrada. – Debochou tia Alice.

- Amore, a festa será um sucesso, não se preocupe! Eu tenho certeza disso... E o melhor ainda estar por vir... Ela deu uma piscadinha pra mim.

- Ness, porque você não para de reclamar um pouco e aproveita? Hoje a noite é sua! A Claire acabou de chegar e esta te procurando agora. - Nessas horas é muito útil ter uma tia vidente.

Porque eu ainda me surpreendia com as loucuras da minha tia? Cada vez ela consegue se superar mais. Ufa!Pelo menos dessa vez não tinha nada cor de rosa. Olhei pro Jacob, que ainda estava tentando assimilar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- A-hã! - Foi o máximo que conseguiu responder. Virei às costas e fui à busca do todo poderoso banheiro, eu queria usar minha velocidade vampiresca, mas tive que me contentar com meus passos humanos, para não assustar as pessoas.

POV QUIL

- Noooooosssssa, olha aquela loira de vestido azul! E a perna da morena de blusa verde? Cara... Se existe mesmo paraíso, estamos dentro dele, não acha Emmet? Perguntei dando um soco no ombro dele.

- Tá surdo caralho? Eu disse que tem mais mulher aqui, do que em liquidação de Shopping Center e que essa noite eu não termino sozinho, nem fudendo, ou melhor, fudendo sim... E MUITOOO. Um brinde a vida de solteiro! Uhuu! - Peguei um drink na bandeja do garçom que estava de passagem e virei num gole só. Eu logo mais partiria pra caça... mas dessa vez, não de animais e sim de mulheres.

- Ei,o que foi mano? Porque esta com esta cara de cú? - Delicadeza nunca foi meu forte.

- Xiiiiiiii Emmet, tá explicado então o cheiro de chifre queimado que eu estou sentindo vindo de você, hahahaha. – Eu adorava provocar o Emmet, sempre era motivo para uma boa briga.

- Bom Seth, chegou à hora... da... PEGAÇÃO! Vou dar uma volta e vê se acho minha primeira vitima. Você vem comig...

Que merda! Cadê a minha loira? Já tinha a procurado em tudo quanto é lugar dessa casa e nada. Fui aos quartos, na cozinha, no banheiro, no jardim e nadaaa! Olhei até dentro do armário, embaixo da cama, dentro do freezer, na gaveta... Que foi? Talvez ela tivesse se escondendo de mim.

Que maravilha! A Ness ficou de me ajudar e cadê ela também? PORRA! Todo mundo resolveu sumir justo hoje?

Cheguei ao quintal e encontrei Bella e Edward, se divertindo com alguma coisa, quando me aproximei os dois seguraram o sorriso.

- Nenhuma Emmet, por quê? Respondeu Edward descontraído.

- Er... Não! Falou Bella indecisa. Ela sempre foi uma péssima mentirosa.

- Calma maninho... isso seria além de invasão de privacidade, uma tremenda falta de educação, mas não se preocupe, logo, logo ela vai aparecer. Ele olhou para a Bella que sorriu, eles estavam mesmo se divertindo.

- Depende.

- Mais tarde... antes quero presenciar uma cena. Ele estava gargalhando agora.

Enquanto andava pelo quintal, pude perceber o enorme palco que estava ali no meio. Nossa! Dessa vez a baixinha se superou hein? Pra que será que ela queria a porra de um palco? Alice deve ter se empolgado de novo.

Assim que saí do banheiro avistei Leah, encostada na parede, bebendo um copo de qualquer coisa, ela vestia um micro vestido decotado, estilo tapa sexo, no tom vermelho, tive a impressão de que procurava por alguém, logo deduzi quem fosse: Meu Jacob.

Piranha de 4 patas! Concentrei-me e pensei _"Nossaaa o que será aquilo verde no dente da Leah? Parece um pedaço de alface, que nojo!"_ ela imediatamente colocou a mão na boca e começou a esfregar o dente, sem saber da onde que tinha vindo o comentário.

Será que foi isso mesmo que entendi? Eu consigo entrar na mente das pessoas, transmitir meus pensamentos, sem elas acharem que sou que estou fazendo? Mas esse meu poder saiu melhor que a encomenda...

No mesmo instante Leah olhou assustada pro cara que estava de costas pra ela, lhe deu um leve cutucão no ombro e sem que o coitado pudesse reagir, enfiou-lhe uma bifa bem no meio de sua cara, fazendo-o cair desacordado no chão, Leah tem a força de um lobo, então, imagine a marca que ficou no rosto do individuo.

- Sua LOUCA! Você bebeu? Porque bateu no meu amigo sem mais, nem menos? No mínimo você deve ser uma daquelazinhas que é apaixonada por ele e ele não esta nem ai... Filhinha se contente, você foi só uma noite e nada mais... O Kevin, amigo do John falou debochado pra Leah.

As pessoas começaram a fazer rodinha em volta deles e gritar "PORRADA" "PORRADA", a sorte foi que meu tio Jasper chegou lá bem na hora, fazendo o clima ficar mais tranqüilo. Bom, pelo menos aquela cadela não iria perturbar meu Jake nas próximas horas, pois estava toda descabelada, período suficiente pra eu falar com a Claire.

Puta que pariu! Daqui a pouco eu vou precisar de uma bússola pra poder me localizar nesse lugar, já estava totalmente perdida, ali no meio daquele monte de gente, tenho certeza que a Nessie não conhece nem 90% das pessoas que estão aqui hoje.

Logo que comecei a correr senti uma mão me segurando. Ai Renesmee, aleluia!

- Não me acho muito parecido com a Nessie. – Respondeu um homem alto, forte, de cabelos pretos, ele ainda segurava meus braços, ao falar comigo. Ele era lindo, mas não era hora de pensar nisso! – A propósito meu nome não é Nessie também, mas pode me chamar de Quil. – Falou ele abrindo um largo sorriso. Ui, morri!

- Prazer em te conhecer também! E não, eu não vi a Renesmee. - Respondeu ele num tom mais áspero. – Você sabe qual é o principio da educação? Fiquei o encarando confusa, ele continuou – É quando alguém lhe disser o nome, você responder com o seu.

- Sabe qual é o principio da pressa? Perguntei irônica. – Sair correndo! Virei-me pra deixá-lo falando sozinho, mas ainda estava presa em sua mão, ele era mesmo muito forte. – Será que você poderia fazer o favor de me soltar? Fiquei olhando para sua mão em meu braço. Que sujeitinho inconveniente...

- Claire. Falei irritada. – Agora da licença, por favor?

Quando senti o seu rosto bem próximo do meu, só tive uma reação, lhe dei um tapa na cara. Tive a sensação que ele não sentiu nem cócegas, com o tabefe, já minha mão estava doendo um bocado, mas mantive a pose.

Ele me fitou assustado, confuso, abismado e no fundo de seus olhos percebi talvez um pouco de admiração. Que louco, acho que ele ficou assim porque não esperava essa minha reação, na verdade, nem eu esperava.

Ele aparentava ser um pouco mais novo que o idiota na minha frente, mas era meio semelhante a ele na fisionomia, pareciam irmãos.

- NEM PENSAR! E perder você levando um fora desses? Isso é fato inédito cara, AHAHAHA, Quem irá contar pra todo mundo depois?

- Seth, eu juro... que se você... não desaparecer da minha frente... AGORA, vai virar Lessie de madame. O imbecil estava tremendo tanto, que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento... De raiva.

Ah, só porque ele era bonito, achava que todas as mulheres da face da terra estavam afim dele? Ok! Admito que, fiquei um pouquiiiiinho arrepiada quando seus lábios chegaram bem próximos dos meus, talvez em outra ocasião, eu até perdesse uma meia horinha com ele... AHHH Claire, que isso? Se recomponha, foco, você precisa ajudar sua amiga.

Espero não ver esse idiota lindo nunca mais! Será que era amigo da Ness? O rosto dele me lembrava alguém... Bom, deixa isso pra lá! Tinha uma missão para por em prática.

- Oooiiiii Bree, até que enfim encontrei alguém, me ajude a achar a Nessie, que te conto o que aconteceu hoje, no caminho, é uma longa história...

POV NESSIE

Enfiei-me de novo no meio daquela imensa multidão e encontrei meus pais perto do palco, eles riam sem parar.

- Desde que não seja o mesmo do Emmet...

- Nada, diga anjo?

- Só um minuto. – Meu pai se concentrou um pouco e em menos de meio segundo respondeu.

- Por quê? Estava curiosa.

- E você esta em qual posição? Minha mãe perguntou meio enciumada. Ela sempre teve ciúme do meu pai, desde que o conheceu.

- Por isso gosto da Claire. Mamãe começou a beijar meu pai.

Xiiiiii, acho que sobrei aqui, vou sair de fininho, eles nem vão perceber...

- NEEEEEEESSSSS! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOOO! SUA FESTA TA DEMAISSSSSSSSSSS! Elas gritaram juntas.

- Estou no paraíso como poderia não estar bem? - Falou Claire, mas sua expressão não estava normal, alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

- Bree, eu tenho certeza que TODOS OS CARAS de Dartmouth estão aqui essa noite. Não só os gatos, mas os "cachorros" também. Ri sozinha da minha piadinha interna.

- Por quê?

-Ai Bree... você e a Claire fazem competição de retardadisses não é possível... – Falando nisso, o que você tem Claire? Esta tão estranha...

- Que plano? Perguntei confusa.

- Claro que eu quero, sua besta, mas desde quando a gente já tem um plano? Eu realmente estava perdida.

- CARALHO! Eu to com medo de vocês!

Claire de novo fez aquela cara de limão azedo, seja lá quem tenha sido o meu convidado que mexeu com ela, a deixou realmente perturbada. Talvez, eu nem devo conhecê-lo, afinal, não conheço quase ninguém nessa porra festa mesmo.

- Não estou te entendendo Claire...

- Você ficou louca Claire?

- Quero, mas...

- E quem garante que ele vai sentir ciúme de mim, Srta "Penso em tudo"?

- Como é que eu vou fazer isso? Filha, eu nunca beijei ninguém, Mal converso com os meninos do colégio...

Como é que eu ia fazer isso? Falam sério, elas devem ter cheirado meia suja.

- Suas malucas! Falei sorrindo e dançando com elas mais perto do palco. Isso fez lembrar-me de uma coisa... O que minha tia Rose queria fazer com aquela porra?

Já fazia um tempão desde que a Ness disse que iria ao banheiro, no mínimo deve ter se perdido na volta.

Falando em Ness, ela estava tão estranha hoje... Parecia meio diferente, a forma como me olhou, o seu jeito, até seu corpo estava mais definido, não que eu tenha reparado, é lgico, maaas... é... tudo bem, pode ser que eu tenha reparado um pouco, mas também, com aquele vestido que a oxigenada deu, não tinha como não prestar atenção...

E quando ela me mordeu mais cedo, eu tive a ligeira impressão que o "humm que gostoso.." foi direcionado a mim. Certo Jacob, não viaja, a Ness é só uma criança, ela não pensaria essas coisas... Estou surtando hoje, deve ser o efeito dessa festa.

Definitivamente aquela nanica vidente passou dos limites. Pra que convidar tanta gente assim? A única parte boa era que seria mais dificil da Leah me encontrar, com certeza ela encheria meu saco de novo... merda!

Estava extremamente mal humorado, então resolvi arranjar algo pra beber..


End file.
